


empty air

by madnessiseverything



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Lonely!Martin, and martin is my son, i support georgie in all of her decisions, i wrote this in a 3 am haze after 149 and totally forgot about it, post ep 149
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: Martin doesn’t let himself wonder if Georgie will mention him to Melanie. He doesn’t know how he would feel about it.or the one where Martin is resigned and Georgie doesn't know what to think of him.





	empty air

**Author's Note:**

> hello tma fandom, i've been here for a little while but never got around to posting fic until now! so this is my first one, and its a tiny sad thing :D perfect, i'd say.

The tape recorder is clutched in his hand, knuckles white. His lips are pressed into a thin line as he watches Georgie throw one last look over her shoulder. Her face is drawn into a frown and her eyes are fixed onto where Martin stands, seeing only the desk. Martin digs his teeth into his lip and the door shuts behind the two women. He exhales, but can’t bring himself to drop the blanket of Forsaken just yet. He stops the recorder and sets it onto the desk. It’s colder in the room.  
  
The chill of fog settles into every fibre of his being, nestling into the hollow space carved into his chest. It’s no longer a new sensation and Martin can’t help the bitter smile that works its way onto his face. Peter would be so very proud. The thought makes him ball his fist and he just stops himself from slamming it onto the desk in front of him. The wish to talk with someone has gone, replaced with cold certainty. Talking did nothing but end in people butting heads, Georgie proved just as much. He’s no longer made for comforting words, is he? Better to remain alone. He sighs and buries his face in his folded arms. Around him, the fog twirls like it belongs, like it has never had anywhere else to be. As if it has always been with Martin.   
  
Martin doesn’t let himself wonder if Georgie will mention him to Melanie. He doesn’t know how he would feel about it.   
  
\-   
  
Georgie stares into her cup of tea with a frown. Melanie has another twenty minutes left in her session and Georgie can’t stop thinking about Martin. She doesn’t really know what she thought he would be like, but she knows that the cold half-smile on his face looked nothing like the timid tea maker Jon went on about for way longer than she thought possible. She taps her nails against the cup and sighs. She doesn’t second guess her choices, knows that she made the right ones for herself, knows that she cannot compromise her own health and safety, not again. She can’t help but wonder how someone could cling this desperately to someone so clearly in a harmful spiral.   
  
She thinks about the powers Jon spoke of, about the persistent feeling of being watched that follows her around whenever she picks up Melanie. She thinks about how one moment Martin was digging into her and the next, she turned around to an empty desk and the feeling that the temperature in the room had considerably dropped. She should mention it to Melanie. She leans back and picks up her tea, watches the people walking by and exhales.   
  
She won’t mention him. Not today.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://extinctioniscoming.tumblr.com) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nottanycritter). i am always up for intense worrying about everyone in this beautiful podcast. (this might be the shortest thing ive ever posted on here, but i wanted to share it regardless. hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
